As user demand of the complexity of server systems increases, conventional servers may be limited in their ability to increase physical memory, while maintaining a high density and/or compact design. For example, some conventional server systems are limited to including up to a maximum of twelve terabytes of physical memory. This may prove limiting. Moreover, the server system may be limited to the amount of bandwidth that it may utilize e.g. during decoding tasks, during server access events, during server system tasks of a type known in the art, etc.